


Piercing Wounds Rare Stitches

by sassylittleladybugs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleladybugs/pseuds/sassylittleladybugs
Summary: Just when you think you completely know someone, the person shows something completely new. Something you never expected. Something you never thought the person was capable of.That feeling. That betraying feeling you get.That is what the students of Collège Françoise Dupont were experiencing when the person that defended them was, now, the person they needed to be defended from.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Piercing Wounds Rare Stitches

The well known black limousine pulls up in front of the Françias DuPont High School. The black door opens to reveal the person every man jack despises.

The dark red wine full lips, the deep dark pure sheeny raven black, midnight like, mid-length hair held up in a high ponytail with a red scrunchie with polka dots of black keeping it in place. The eyeliner outlining two lustrous bluebell eyes, deep and mysterious just like the ocean, with thick long curled up eyelashes adding to its pulchritude. The big black garnished hoop earrings.

The red spaghetti strapped crop top and a black high-waist skinny jeans, with a black shiny lambskin leather jacket and the black high pencil heels, whose click was memorized by one and all. 

The face like the beautiful moon, like an angel, herself, descended from heaven, but there's where the irony resides. The actions, however, are of Satan.

Here comes the storm of evil.

The one name everyone knew.

The one girl which could change your lives for better, now would for the worst.

That one person who would be up against anyone wrong and any nefarious activity, was now herself bad and could have no one to go against her.

The one student who herself, once bullied and yet fought it, encouraging others to do the same, now was a bully herself.

The one which was once known to be the selfless sterling girl, now had people to beg for her mercy.

The one classmate to whom, once, everyone would turn to when they needed help, now hindered everyone's tasks.

The one lass which cheered everyone up, was now taking away happiness.

The person who was once the angel, was now the devil.

That one name.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below your thoughts!!
> 
> Have a great day! <3


End file.
